No tendrás que volver a esperarme
by MichBelen
Summary: Haibara encuentra el antídoto definitivo, pero tomara un tiempo en que surca efecto, tras eso Shinichi y Haibara crean un plan para ocultar su desaparición, dejando muy mal a Ran y la liga juvenil de detectives. Vuelven luego de dos semanas fuera. ¿Que misterios traerá el regreso de Shinichi? SxR
1. Comunicado

Bueno quería decirles que esta historia no me pertenece, lo que yo estoy haciendo es continuar lo que el autor de esta historia dejo, lo único que es mio de esta historia son las modificaciones que le hice para que quedara como yo escribo mi historia. La verdadera historia es de una pagina en Internet, como su verdadero autor no termino la historia y la dejo en el capitulo 6 y no continuo porque su computador se echo a perder, según lo que comento en la pagina, yo he decidido continuar con su trabajo y mejorarlo un poco si quieren leer lo que el tenia escrito visiten la pagina que les dejare las instrucciones para que lo busquen:

1- buscar en google : "fics de detective conan"

2- deben darle click al que dice :"detective conan- Fics de detective conan" y en su URL tiene por nombre "maitantei".

3- cuando ingresen a la pagina deben bajar hasta donde dice "ir a la pagina" y seleccionan el numero 6 y luego el 8

4- la historia esta de las primeras y el nombre es el mismo que el de este fic.

Bien, si el autor de esta historia la llegara a leer, por favor, no piense que se la he robado, lo único que quiero es continuar con su trabajo que me gusto basta y cuando me entere que no lo iba a continuar por el problema que tuvo, así que dicho esto que comience la historia.


	2. Capitulo 1: La promesa de Conan

**_Simbologia_**

Letra normal.- Lo que hablan

palabras entre "..." y en _cursiva.- Lo que piensan_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pov Shinichi<em>**

Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, se preguntaran porque, bueno desde hace ya dos años, hemos estado persiguiendo a la organización de los hombres de negro, por fin a caído el jefe y así se desbarato a toda la organización. El único miembro que no hemos encontrado es Vermouth, debido a su habilidad con el disfraz. Gin termino por asesinar a su compañero Vodka cuando este estaba a punto de revelar el objetivo, seguidamente se suicidó, pero aún no se ha encontrado su cuerpo. Lamentablemente no hemos podido revelar el verdadero objetivo del jefe llamado por los hombres de negro, 'Esa persona'. Aun no les he dicho porque estoy tan feliz, pero ya lo verán más adelante.

**_Fin Pov Shinichi_**

* * *

><p>Conan, baja rápido que te está esperando Haibara.- Grito Ran acompañada por Sonoko<p>

Un momento Ran, ya voy.

**_Mientras Conan bajaba, Haibara y la liga juvenil de detectives lo estaban esperando._**

Necesito hablar algo importante contigo, Kudo.

¿De qué se trata?

Deja que los demás se adelante y te podré contar.

Bien.- Espero que se alejaran lo suficiente para no ser oídos.- ¿Qué querías decir?

Te tengo muy buenas noticias, he conseguido crear un antídoto del APTX 4869.

¿De verdad lo has conseguido? – Dijo muy emocionado.- ¿Qué esperas para entregármela?

Te lo entregare, pero hay un pequeño problema con él, así que ven luego a la casa del Profesor Agasa y te lo explicare todo con detalle.

Conan esta noche vamos a ir a cenar a un restaurante nuevo ¿Vienes con nosotros?- Interrumpió Ayumi

Está bien.- Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luego de salir con la liga juvenil de detectives, Conan volvió a casa. Al llegar sintió que alguien estaba llorando, así que se acercó y vio que era Ran, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se secó las lágrimas.<em>**

Tranquilo Conan, ya sé que Shinichi no volverá pero quiero creer que aún hay esperanzas de que regrese.

Ran, yo estoy seguro que Shinichi volverá y hasta que no vuelva yo estaré contigo. Te lo prometo.

Gracias, por cierto esta tarde iré de compras con Sonoko ¿quieres venir? - Cambió completamente de tema.

Lo siento, tengo que ir a cenar con los chicos. Ran se me hace tarde voy a ver a Haibara a la noche te veo. "Pero puede ser que esta vez sea como Shinichi Kudo."- Pensó con una sonrisa Picara

¿En qué piensas tanto Conan?

Ahh, no en nada.

¿Estás seguro?

Si Ran, no es nada solo pensaba en la cena de hoy. "_Y en lo que dijo Haibara". _Bueno ya me voy que se me hace tarde, y no quiero que Haibara me regañe.

Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan se fue corriendo y muy emocionado hasta la casa del profesor después de haber dejado la mochila en la agencia de detectives. Tenía tanta prisa por volver a ser Shinichi Kudo, que abrió la puerta con las llaves que el profesor le dejo.<strong>

Oye Kudo, Entras en casa de los demás sin pedir permiso. Bueno, es normal ya que eres un detective curioso, tienes suerte de que esta no sea la sede de la organización.- Dijo Haibara.

_Oye _Lo siento, venga entrégame ya la cura Haibara.

Aun no, te dije que antes tenía algo que explicarte.

Dilo rápido, que quiero volver a ser yo.

Bien.- Dijo Seria.- Es cierto que he obtenido la cura gracias a que el FBI nos proporcionó el APTX 4869 pero no es una única dosis.

¿A qué te refieres? - Dijo extrañado –No me digas que voy a tener que sufrir esos horribles dolores más de una vez.

No interrumpa señor detective, esta vez no tendrás apenas dolor ya que simplemente será un pinchazo. El problema es que una vez que te inyectes la cura deberás estar tomando un tratamiento una semana. Durante ese periodo de tiempo puede que sin previo aviso te empequeñezcas y vuelvas de nuevo a tu cuerpo por lo que no podrás estar en la agencia. Pasada la semana volverás a ser Shinichi Kudo sin ningún problema.

Eso pone las cosas un poco difíciles.

Si te entrego ahora la inyección no podrás volver a la agencia, Kudo.

Entonces ¿Qué hare?

No te preocupes, lo tengo todo planeado. Cuando llegue a quien estoy esperando, podre comenzar a utilizar el plan.

¿Qué tramas Haibara?

Si llega tu madre disfrazada y dice que te viene a buscar porque quiere que vuelvas con ellos, debes seguirle la corriente.

¿Y qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto?

Nada, solo ocuparemos a tu madre para que tu desaparición sea porque te fuiste con ellos y todo eso no es mentira.

¿A qué te refieres con que todo eso no es mentira?

El tratamiento lo haremos en Estados Unidos

¿QUEE?- Grito Conan

No grites idiota, allí estaremos al cuidado de tus padres ya que a aquí corremos peligro de que nos vean durante el tiempo de tratamiento. Así que comienza a preparar tus cosas, que en cualquier momento llega tu madre.

Si, ya me voy.- Salió corriendo del lugar sin saber lo que sucedería después.


	3. Capitulo 2: La despedida

**_Simbologia_**

letra normal.- Lo que hablan

palabras entre "..." y en _cursiva.- _lo que piensan

* * *

><p><strong><em>Conan regreso a la agencia de detectives, al llegar ahí, se encontró con una sorpresa, tal y como había dicho Haibara, su madre estaba ahí y conversando con Ran, al verla vio que estaba triste así que entro muy silencioso, no quería interrumpir y que lo vieran, pero no resulto apenas entro, su madre lo vio y le llamo.<em>**

Conan, que bueno que regresas.

Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tu padre y yo hemos decidido llevarte con nosotros a Estados Unidos.

¿Enserio?

Si hijo, ve a preparar tus cosas, esta misma noche nos vamos.

Pero mama, hoy tengo que ir a cenar con mis amigos.

¿De verdad?

Si, los chicos me invitaron a cenar a un restaurante

Si es así, nos iremos después de que cenes con ellos, pero igual ve a preparar tus cosas.

Si mama.-Partió al cuarto donde dormía con Kogoro.- Antes de guardar mi cosas, le escribiré una carta a Ran y a Kogoro.-Luego de hacer eso ordeno su cosas.- "_¿Deberé llamar a Haibara?_"

Conan, vine a ayudarte con tus cosas.- Dijo Ran

Gracias Ran. "_Tal vez deba entregarle la carta ahora." _Oye Ran.

Dime Conan.

Escribí esta carta para tu amigo Shinichi, cuando vuelva de su caso se la entregas.

Como si llegara a regresar.- Dijo sarcásticamente

Claro que regresara, si quieres, puedes leerla antes de entregársela, a mí no me molestaría.

¿Estás seguro Conan?

Si seguro.

Bien, la guardare.

Que no se te olvide entregársela.

Una pregunta, ¿Por qué le escribes una carta a Shinichi?

Pues el, me enseño a ser un detective. "_no soy muy bueno mintiendo"_

Bien, si esa es la razón.

Oye Ran, ¿puedes elegirme ropa para ir a la cena?

Claro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La tarde paso muy rápida, Conan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ran, quien se preocupó un poco pero Conan le quito esa preocupación con una sonrisa. Cuando los chicos llegaron a la agencia, Conan ya estaba listo, vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y su pajarita cambia voces. Al igual que Conan, los chicos iban bien vestidos.<em>**

Oye, ¿por qué vais así vestidos? Acaso es una noche especial.

Yo les conté que te vas al extranjero.- Dijo Haibara apareciendo entre los chicos.

Así que decidimos que como te vas, quería que fuera una noche especial.-Dijo Ayumi.

Ahh.

Oigan chicos vayamos ya al restaurante que tengo hambre.- Dijo Genta

Si vámonos.- Dijo Conan.- Y todos los chicos se fueron en dirección al restaurante

Oye Conan puedo preguntarte algo.

Por supuesto Mitsuhiko.

¿De dónde sacas tanta información?

Un amigo detective me enseña.

¿Un detective?

Sí, pero no creo que te ayude, porque está en el extranjero pero cuando regrese quizá te ayude.

Bien, ¿Cómo se llama?

Haz oído de Shinichi Kudo.

Claro, si es un detective muy famoso. ¿No me digas que él te enseño?

Así es, pero no sé si vuelva del extranjero.

Entiendo.- Dijo muy triste.

"Creo que no debí decirle eso"

**_Los chicos llegaron a un restaurante italiano, se sentaron en una mesa al lado de una ventana, la cena paso rápida, los chicos rieron bastante, porque Genta comía demasiado, al llegar Conan a la agencia su madre lo estaba esperando, así que se fue a la habitación de Kogoro por sus cosas y le dejo la carta. Al salir se despidió de Ran con un fuerte abrazo y se dirigió al Aeropuerto. Allí lo esperaba Haibara junto al profesor Agasa, se despidieron y Conan junto a su madre y Haibara se subieron a un avión privado y partieron a Estados Unidos. _**


	4. Capitulo 3: La carta

_**Simbología**_

Letra normal.- lo que dicen

_Cursiva y "..."- _Lo que piensan

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al llegar a Estados Unidos, los estaba esperando el padre de Shinichi en un auto para llevarlos a su casa en Los Ángeles. Prepararon las habitaciones donde pasarían el tiempo que estarían ahí. A la mañana siguiente comenzarían el tratamiento para volver a ser normales. Haibara preparo todo, las inyecciones, la ropa y el lugar donde lo harían. Primero era el turno de Shinichi y luego el de ella.<em>**

Oye Shiho

¿Qué quieres Kudo? No ves que estoy ocupada.

Solo quería preguntarte ¿Cuánto se demora el antídoto en hacer efecto?

5 minutos.

Suficiente para hacer una llamada.

¿Vas a llamarla?

Si, como Shinichi.

Debe ser una llamada corta, puede que el antídoto no tarde en hacer efecto

No te preocupes.- Agarro el teléfono y marco el número de Ran, preparo su pajarita cambia voces.- Aló, Ran

Shinichi.

Tanto tiempo. Llamo para decirte que Aaaah.- Se escuchó un grito

¿Shinichi que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme.

No te preocu...Aaaah...pes yo estoy...Aaaah mi corazón.

Shinichi, Shinichi, respóndeme.- Pero la llamada se cortó. "Que le paso a Shinichi, cada vez que nos vemos le empezaba a doler el pecho, estoy comenzando a sospechar de que Shinichi no está en ningún caso, quizás esté enfermo"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Justo en el momento que conversaba por teléfono con Ran, el antídoto comenzó a hacer efecto, provocando que Shinichi sintiera dolores, por suerte los padres de Shinichi estaban ahí y lo llevaron a su habitación. Luego de 10 minutos de intensos dolores, apareció un joven de 18 años, el antídoto funciono, luego de eso se durmió. Haibara también se lo inyecto y también le paso lo mismo, apareciendo una chica de 19 años. Mientras eso pasaba en Los Ángeles, en Beika, una chica lloraba desconsoladamente.<em>**

Shinichi, que te pasa.- decía la joven

¿Qué te sucede Ran?- Pregunto su amiga

Sonoko, Shinichi me ha llamado.

¿Y qué te dijo?

No oí mucho porque de repente se cortó la llamada, pero antes Shinichi dijo algunas cosas y…y…y.- No pudo continuar ya que volvió a llorar.

¿Qué te hizo ese idiota para que te sientas así?

Mientras hablábamos comenzó a quejarse y parece que algo le sucedió a su corazón y justo ahí fue cuando se cortó la llamada.

¿Su corazón?

Si, piénsalo Sonoko, cada vez que nos veíamos siempre comenzaba a dolerle el pecho.

Entonces está enfermo.

No lo sé.

Oye, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Es la carta que le dejo Conan a Shinichi, justo cuando iba a leerla sonó el teléfono y no la pude leerla.

Dámela, yo la leeré.

Bien, toma.- Entregándole la carta.

La leeré en voz alta, dice: _Shinichi quería agradecerte por enseñarme a ser un buen detective, sé que cuando leas esta carta no estaré en Japón, porque mis padres han decidido llevarme con ellos, espero que te hayas recuperado, ojala nos veamos algún día, se despide Conan.- _Y eso es todo lo que dice.

¿Estas segura de que no dice nada más?

Si, la revise bien y no dice nada más. Ran sé que estas triste, pero ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la playa este fin de semana?

Gracias Sonoko, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, en otra ocasión.

Bien, yo me voy, nos vemos la próxima semana.- Abriendo la puerta

Adiós.

Hola Sonoko.

Hola señor Mouri.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo vine a ver a Ran.

¿Ya te vas?

Si, adiós señor Mouri.

Oye Ran, ¿Estas triste porque el mocoso se fue?

Si papá.

Pero no te pongas triste por eso, sabes que tenía que irse en algún momento.

Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

¿Por qué no preparas la cena?

Está bien.

Yo me iré a cambiar de ropa.- Entrando a su habitación.- Que día, estoy muy cansado.- Moviendo las almohadas.- ¿Qué es esto?


	5. Cap 4:La segunda carta

_**Simbología**_

Letra normal.- lo que dicen

_Cursiva y "..."- _Lo que piensan

* * *

><p>Oye Ran, ¿Estas triste porque el mocoso se fue?<p>

Si papá.

Pero no te pongas triste por eso, sabes que tenía que irse en algún momento.

Pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

¿Por qué no preparas la cena?

Está bien.

Yo me iré a cambiar de ropa.- Entrando a su habitación.- Que día, estoy muy cansado.- Moviendo las almohadas.- ¿Qué es esto? Pero si es una carta, voy a leerla: Comprendo_que no recuerdes nada de los casos que resuelves y estés un poco extrañado por eso, y ahora que no me podrás pegar, he decidido confesarte todo.1. La única razón por la que no recordabas nada es porque en esos instantes estabas dormido, sí realmente dormido. 2. Antes de dormirte dices deducciones sin sentido, esas son las verdaderas deducciones, y de repente te duermes y pum resuelves todo el caso. La única realidad es que Yo resuelvo todos los casos. Es decisión tuya creer o no, aquí te explico el proceso. Primero investigó por mi cuenta, claro que siempre me gano un golpe tuyo, cuando por fin he resuelto el caso preparo todo diciendo que tú me mandaste, todo mentira. Luego con mi reloj de agujas anestésicas y te disparo un dardo que te deja inconsciente Por último, simulo tu voz con mi pajita transmisora y resuelvo el caso por mí mismo._ Adiós _Kogoro el Borracho, un placer haberte conocido. __Ran.- Grito Kogoro._

¿Qué te pasa papa? – Asomándose por la puerta.

Lee esto que dejo el mocoso.- Dijo Enojado.

¿Qué es esto?

Es una carta de Conan.

Déjame ver.- Leyendo.- "_Así que es verdad, Conan es el aprendiz de Shinichi, esta carta explica muchas cosas, vaya que niño más extraño" _Aquí dice que era el, quien resolvía todos tus casos.

Maldito mocoso, me las pagara.

Cálmate papa, ven cámbiate y vamos a cenar, la comida está casi lista.

Bien, solo espero que no vuelva nunca más es mocoso, porque si no.

Vamos papa, tranquilízate.

Ran, ¿me trae una cerveza?

Si papa.- Va a la cocina y vuelve.- Toma, aquí está tu cerveza.

Gracias, ahora ve a preparar la mesa.

Si

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luego de eso cenaron silenciosamente, Kogoro decidió salir a comprar, ahí fue cuando todo ocurrió, Ran aprovecho ese momento para acabar con su vida, fue a la cocina y busco un cuchillo, estaba decidida a acabar con su vida, se cortó las muñecas y se desmayó. Cuando Kogoro volvió vio a su hija en el suelo y vio sus manos, entonces tomo un paño y lo puso sobre sus muñecas. Le curo sus heridas y las vendo, luego de unos minutos Ran despertó.<em>**

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No lo sé.

Dime la verdad Ran.

Shinichi.

Ese idiota, ¿Qué te hizo?

Me preocupo, esta mañana me llamo, no sonaba muy bien, creo que está enfermo o se murió, no lo sé.

Ran.- Dijo suavemente y la abrazo.- No lo vuelvas a hacer, que haría yo sin ti.

Perdóname papá, no pensé en ti.

No importa, pero prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

Si papá, te lo prometo.

No le digas a nadie que hiciste este, ni a Sonoko.

Nadie se enterara papá.

Ahora vamos a dormir, aunque sea viernes debes descansar. Si quieres mañana podemos ir al lugar que quieras.

Está bien, buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

**_La noche paso tranquila, al día siguiente, tal y como prometió Kogoro, fueron donde Ran quería ir, fueron a un parque muy lindo, pero ella no parecía estar feliz, su semblante era de tristeza y sufrimiento. Kogoro no se alejaba de ella, pensando que podría suceder lo mismo que la noche anterior. _**


	6. Capitulo 5: La chica nueva

_**Simbología**_

Letra normal.- lo que dicen

_Cursiva y "..."- _Lo que piensan

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde aquel incidente en el cual Ran intento acabar con su vida. Comenzaba una nueva semana escolar y Ran debía ir al instituto. Se levantó perezosamente, se cambió de ropa, desayuno y se lavó los dientes, tomo sus cosas y bajo de la agencia. Abajo la esperaba su amiga Sonoko para ir a la escuela. Al llegar, se fueron a su salón y sentaron en su banco. Antes de colocar su bolso en la silla, miró tristemente el banco de atrás, donde hace un tiempo, su mejor amigo y gran amor, se sentaba cada día. Pasaron unos minutos y el resto de sus compañeros llegaron, detrás de ellos venia su profesora.<em>**

Bien chicos, sé que la semana anterior fue muy agotadora para muchos, pero hoy les tengo una sorpresa. Hoy se unirá un nuevo estudiante a la clase.- Dijo la profesora.

¿Es un chico o una chica? –Dijo Sonoko.

Averígualo por ti misma. Adelante.- La puerta se abrió y apareció una chica de cabello castaño rojizo.- Chicos les presento a Shiho Miyano, ella viene de Estados Unidos.

Pero su nombre es japonés, no ingles.- Dijo un estudiante.

Sera porque soy japonesa, he vivido unos años en Estados Unidos por el trabajo de mis padres.- Dijo Seria.

Bien, señorita Miyano, se sentara detrás de Ran y Sonoko, ahí hay dos puestos, puede elegir el que está al lado de la ventana o el del pasillo.

Pero si ese es el puesto de Kudo.- Dijo otro estudiante.

El señor Kudo no ha venido a clases, así que se sentara la señorita Miyano ahí, si llegara a regresar el señor Kudo se sentara al lado de ella.- Miro a Shiho.- Bien, vaya a tomar asiento.

Si profesora.- Camino hasta aquel banco llevándose las miradas de todos los chicos y se sentó al lado de la ventana.

Hola mi nombre es Sonoko Suzuki y ella es Ran Mouri. Bienvenida.- le dijo a Shiho.

¿Mouri? ¿De dónde me suena ese apellido?

Es hija del detective Kogoro Mouri.

El famoso detective que resuelve los casos, dormido.

Si es mismo.

Bien chicos, saquen su libro de física y vayan a la página 178.- Dijo la profesora.

Odio la física.- Dijo Sonoko.

No se dé qué te quejas, si la física es muy fácil.- Dijo Shiho.

Pero es muy aburrida. En el libro salen muchas explicaciones y son demasiado largas.

"Estos chicos no saben nada de cosas tan simples como la física o la química, no sé cómo Kudo puede venir a clases si tiene que soportar cosas estúpidas como decir que la física es aburrida, al menos no tengo que estar con niños, pero aun así esto es peor que eso"

Señorita Miyano, pase a la pizarra y resuelva el ejercicio número 3.

Si profesora.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las clases pasaron rápidas, y a Shiho se le hacía muy fácil, ser una científica le era muy útil, el timbre declaro que las clases terminaron.<em>**

Oye Shiho, ¿En qué ciudad vivías en Estados Unidos?- Pregunto Sonoko

En Los Ángeles.

¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? Como eres nueva, tal vez te pierdas.- Dijo Ran.

No se preocupen, no creo que sea necesario.

Solo te acompañaremos aunque sea hasta el primer semáforo.

No gracias, han venido por mí.

¿Quién?- Dijo Sonoko.

¿Veis al chico que está en esa moto?

¿El que está en la moto de color negro?

Ese mismo, bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós.

Adiós.- Dijo Sonoko, espero que se marchara.- ¿Quién será el chico?

No lo sé, tenía el casco puesto, no te sabría decir.

Que lastima, me hubiera gustado conocerle.

Sonoko, tú tienes novio.

Yo no lo decía por mí, tienes que conocer a alguien nuevo y olvidarte de ese maniático del misterio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las chicas se fueron a sus casas, mientras que Shiho llegaba a la mansión Kudo.<em>**

¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?

Bien, estoy sentada en tu puesto.

¿QUEE?- Grito

Tranquilo Kudo, queda el puesto al lado mío, no te preocupes.

¿Y cómo estaba Ran?

Se veía muy triste.

Entiendo.

Debes regresar pronto, o terminaras haciéndola sufrir más.

Lo sé, pero aún no.

Como quieras.

**_La noche llego y en la agencia de detectives, Ran lloraba sosteniendo una fotografía, donde estaba con Shinichi, la noche en que se había marchado, solía verlo a veces, pero era lo mismo que si no lo hubiera visto, ya que cada vez que se veían, se marchaba._**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**Simbología**_

Letra normal.- lo que dicen

_Cursiva y "..."- _Lo que piensan

* * *

><p><strong><em>Llego el fin de semana, luego de una agotadora semana en el instituto, Ran pudo descansar. Estaba preparando el almuerzo cuando golpearon su puerta. Eso extraño demasiado a Ran ya que no esperaba visitas pero igual abrió la puerta.<em>**

¿Kazuha? ¿Heiji?

Hola Ran.- Dijo Kazuha.

¿Qué hacen aquí?

Venimos de visita, Heiji ha estado muy preocupado y quiso venir a Tokio a investigar.

¿Investigar?

Es Kudo, hace un tiempo que no sé nada de él, estábamos en contacto, pero luego de un tiempo no me llamo más, ni respondió las cartas que le enviaba, y pensé que como tú eres su mejor amiga podrías saber algo.- Dijo Hattori

Lo único que podría decirte es que me llamo hace dos semanas pero no sonaba muy bien.

Entiendo, pero igual investigare un poco. Bien solo por eso vine, Kazuha vámonos.

No se vayan, ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer? Estoy sola ya que papá salió.

Por mi parte está bien, ¿Qué dices Heiji?

Si quedémonos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luego de comer, volvieron a tocar la puerta.<em>**

Hola Ran.

Hola Sonoko.

¿Quieres venir conmigo al centro comercial?

Claro, pero estoy con Kazuha y Heiji.

Ellos también pueden ir.

Kazuha, ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial con Sonoko?

Sí. Oye Heiji, ¿Nos quieres acompañar?

Está bien, alguien debe cuidarlas. Oye Ran, ¿Dónde está Conan?

Sus padres se lo llevaron hace tres semanas.

¿A dónde?

No lo sé.

_"Esto sí que es raro, así que Kudo no está en Japón, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Los chicos partieron al centro comercial, en ese mismo momento, Kudo y Shiho salían en la misma dirección pero no a comprar ropa, sino a comprar algunas cosas que el profesor Agasa les había encargado. <em>**

Que abusivo es el profesor Agasa, aparte que tenemos que cuidar de él porque está enfermo, ahora quiere que le compremos estas cosas.- Dijo Shiho.

No es para tanto. Al menos venimos en nuestras motos.

Si tienes razón. Oye Kudo, ¿No crees que debiste traer una gorra? Te pueden reconocer.

Tienes razón, pero como estamos en el centro comercial, ¿Por qué no compramos una?

No es mala idea.

Además, podremos divertirnos un poco, recuerda que debemos recuperar el tiempo que perdimos siendo niños, así que aparte de comprar las cosas del profesor Agasa podemos pasear por el centro comercial, ¿Qué te parece?

Es una buena idea.

Vaya, estas más amable y alegre que lo de costumbre.

Cambiar un poco no es malo.

Si tú lo dices.

Vamos a comprar tu gorra, el centro comercial de Beika es muy concurrido y puede que nos topemos con alguien que te conozca.

Vamos.- Llegaron a una tienda pequeña que vendían todo tipo de gorros, lentes, guantes y bufandas.- ¿Te gusta este estilo?

Jajajajaj.- Shiho no paraba de reír.

¿De qué te ríes tanto?

Te ves muy ridículo. Jajaja. No sabes vestirte.

Que graciosa.

Déjame ayudarte, no puedes vestirte con un sombrero tan feo y ponerte esos lentes que te hacen parecer un anticuado, ¿Por qué no te colocas esta gorra azul y estos lentes? Se te verían mejor.

Déjame ver.- Viéndose en el espejo.- Si, tienes razón esto se ve mejor con mi ropa.

Bien, señor detective, ve a comprarlo, que debemos buscar lo que el profesor nos pidió, te espero afuera

Está bien

Serian 1.955 yenes.

Aquí tiene.- Entregándole un billete de 2.000 yenes

Su cambio, son 45 yenes.

Gracias.- Dirigiéndose a la salida.

Hasta que por fin sales.

No es mi culpa, había mucha gente, recuerda que estamos a finales de temporada y en el centro comercial se hacen rebajas en todas las tiendas.

Lo sé, solo quería fastidiarte.

Nunca cambias.

Ahora debemos buscar lo que el profesor nos pidió.

¿Tienes la lista?

Pues claro, ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por ese detective de pacotilla?

Claro que no.

Bien dejemos de hablar, debemos buscar esto que es más fácil.- Señalando una cosa en la lista.

¿Las películas?

Claro, en el centro comercial hay un videoclub que tiene unas películas muy buenas.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Cuando podía salir de trabajar en mis investigaciones, iba con Akemi a arrendar películas y eran muy buenas.

Lo que me parece extraño es que aun existan videoclubes en estos tiempos.

Sus dueños eran unos ancianos, pero murieron y sus hijos mantuvieron el negocio.

Se ve que te encanta ese lugar.

No digas tonterías y vamos.

Como quieras.- Llegando al videoclub.- ¿Qué películas le arrendaremos?

No lo sé, ¿Por qué no lo llamas?

Tienes razón.- Sacando su móvil y marcando el número del profesor Agasa.- Hola profesor.

Hola Shinichi, ¿Por qué me llamas?

Bueno profesor, quería saber ¿Qué películas le llevo?

Las que te gusten a ti.

¿Está seguro?

Por supuesto, puedes volver a llamar cuando tengas una duda.

Si profesor, nos vemos luego.

Nos vemos.

¿Y qué te dijo?

Dijo que arrendáramos las películas que me gusten a mí.

Ya veo, llevaras solo de misterio.

No es verdad, no solo me gustan las de misterio, si no también las de acción

Bien, anda a buscar las películas que quieras, yo te espero aquí.

Está bien.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Luego de estar buscando todo lo que les pidió el profesor, se relajaron un poco y se dirigieron a tomar unos helados, al llegar allí se encontraron con una sorpresa, estaban Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha y Heiji comprando sus helados, intentaron pasar desapercibidos pero Sonoko se dio cuenta de su presencia y la llamo.<em>**

Vaya Shiho, no pensé en encontrarte en este lugar.

Yo tampoco Sonoko.

Nos hubieras avisado, así hubiéramos ido todos al centro comercial.

Es que fue de último minuto salir al centro comercial.

¿Y quién es el?- Señalando a Kudo

Él es un amigo que me quiso acompañar.

Yo igual vengo con unos amigos, te los voy a presentar. Hey chicos vengan.

¿Qué quieres Sonoko?- Dijo Heiji.

Les voy a presentar a una chica que llego esta semana de Estados Unidos y se unió a nuestra clase. Su nombre es Shiho Miyano.

No es necesario.

Si lo es, y como ya conoces a Ran no te la tengo que presentar, ellos son…

Heiji Hattori.- Interrumpiendo a Sonoko

Kazuha Toyama.

Un gusto en conocerlos.

Oye, como yo te presente a mis amigos, ¿Por qué no nos presentas al tuyo?

Bueno, él es…- Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un disparo.

¿Qué fue eso? –Dijo Hattori.

Es un disparo.- Dijo Ran

¿De dónde provino?

Del piso de abajo.- Dijo Shiho.

Iré a investigar.- Dijo Kudo.

Tú y tu maldita curiosidad.

Oye, si no la tuviera no podría hacer lo que más me gusta.

Ya ve a investigar, detective.

Nos vemos después.- Saliendo corriendo del lugar.

¿Detective?- Dijo Ran

A él le encanta jugar al detective.

Nosotros también debemos investigar.- Dijo Hattori.

Vamos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el piso de abajo, en una tienda de ropa, yacía el cuerpo de un hombre en el piso con un disparo en su pecho.<em>**

¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- Dijo Kudo a una joven que se encontraba allí.

Han asaltado a mi novio y le han disparado.

Sabe quién le disparo.

No, el hombre tenía un sombrero negro, lentes oscuros y una gabardina del mismo color que su sombrero.

Llamen a la policía, este hombre está muerto.- Tomándole el pulso.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Simbología**_

Letra normal.- lo que dicen

_Cursiva y "..."- _Lo que piensan

¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- Dijo Kudo a una joven que se encontraba allí.

Han asaltado a mi novio y le han disparado.

Sabe quién le disparo.

No, el hombre tenía un sombrero negro, lentes oscuros y una gabardina del mismo color que su sombrero.

Llamen a la policía, este hombre está muerto.- Tomándole el pulso.

No puede ser, Hayato, Hayato.- Dijo llorando.

(-)

Kaito, ¿Qué pasa?

Le han disparado a alguien.

¿Qué?

Que le han disparado a un chico.

¿Dónde?

En esta tienda

No puede ser, ¿Dónde está Hakuba?

No lo sé, lo más seguro que fue a investigar. Oye Aoko

¿Qué quieres Kaito?

¿Puedes salir del camarín de una vez? Haz estado más de 30 minutos adentro.

Ya salgo.

Hasta que por fin sales, me querías dejar esperando hasta que sea de noche.

Lo lamento.

Mira Aoko, allá esta Hakuba.- Señalándolo.- Como lo pensé está investigando.

Como detective es natural que investigue.

Aoko, te quedaras ahí o me acompañaras a ver.

Te acompaño.

(-)

¿Qué sucedió?- Dijo Hattori.

Le han disparado al señor Hayato.

¿Han llamado a la policía?

Claro, es lo primero que se hace en un caso como este. Lo que no entiendo es porque le disparo si ya le había robado.

Quizás tenía pensado matarlo desde el principio. – Dijo Shiho.

Eso puede ser una posibilidad, pero para aclarar el caso hay que esperar que la policía llegue.

Tiene razón, lo mejor que se debe hacer es esperar a la policía.- Dijo Hakuba

_/En la comisaria/_

Señor inspector, hemos recibido una llamada, ha ocurrido un robo en el centro comercial y hay una víctima.

Bien, Mouri.

Si inspector.

Acompáñenos.

Sí.

_/En el centro comercial/_

¿Qué ha sucedido?

Han asesinado a una persona, inspector.- Dijo Hakuba.

Hakuba, ¿Qué haces por estos lados?

Vine con mis amigos, esos que están allá.- Señalando a Kaito y Aoko

Ese chico se parece bastante a Kudo.

¿Kudo?

Un detective adolescente al igual que tú, hace tiempo que no se sabe nada de él.

Porque no dejamos esta platica hasta aquí y mejor resolvemos el caso

¿Sabes quién era la victima?

Su nombre era Hayato Kimura.- Dijo una chica.

¿Me podría decir su nombre?

Me llamo Akane Nakamura y soy la novia de Hayato.

¿Me podría decir a qué hora le dispararon al señor Kimura?

Eran alrededor de las 3:15, nos dirigíamos a donde nos juntaríamos con un grupo de amigos

¿Sabe usted que pertenencias le robo?

Su billetera, su celular y su reloj.

¿Podría decirme los nombres de sus amigos, por favor?

Sí, pero ¿Para que los necesita?

Necesitamos saber dónde se encontraban a la hora del crimen.

Bien, sus nombres son Mitsuki Hayashi, Nanami Yoshimura, Takeshi Shiraoka y Yamato Matsumoto.

¿Me podría decir cómo ocurrieron los hechos?

Estábamos por salir de la tienda cuando un hombre que estaba vestido con un sombrero negro, unos lentes oscuros y una gabardina del mismo color que el gorro se acercó a nosotros y amenazo a Hayato con la pistola, Hayato le entrego las cosas pero comenzó a forcejear con el ladrón, entonces el ladrón apunto su arma y le disparo al pobre de Hayato.- Comenzó a llorar.

Gracias señorita. Takagi.

Si, inspector.

Vaya con unos oficiales y vaya a buscar a estos chicos.

Si, inspector.

Inspector Megure.

Heiji Hattori, ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que estabas en Osaka.

Sí, pero decidí venir de visita. Oiga inspector Megure, ¿No han encontrado el arma?

Lamentablemente no, ni el arma ni el ladrón.

Inspector.

Si Takagi.

Aquí están los amigos de la víctima.

¿Qué le ha sucedido a Hayato?- Dijo Takeshi

Le han disparado en el corazón.

¿Sabe quién lo hizo?

Aún estamos tras la pista del asesino. ¿Sabe usted si alguien quisiera matarlo?

Había tenido algunos problemas con varias personas, él era un tipo bastante imprudente.- Dijo Nanami

Aparte de eso, siempre estaba metido en líos de dinero y robaba para pagar sus deudas. Pero lo que más le caracterizaba era pelearse con cualquier persona que le mirara feo.- Dijo Mitsuki.

Así que era todo un busca pleito.

Así es inspector, pero no sabemos si tenía algún problema con alguien.- Dijo Nanami.

No creo que realmente sea así, si mas no recuerdo, hace unos días, Hayato estaba discutiendo con Takeshi por dinero. Fue una discusión muy fea, se agarraron a golpes y salieron muy lastimados.

¿Qué estas insinuando Mitsuki?

Que probablemente tú mataste a Hayato, ya que acordamos juntarnos a las 3:30 en la heladería, y si lo pensamos bien, el disparo se oyó 15 minutos antes, así que tú pudiste matarlo.

Tú acabas de decirlo 15 minutos pero es imposible que yo lo haya matado, yo estuve desde las tres en la heladería, porque quería llegar primero, si no me crees, pregúntales a esos chicos que están allí, ellos estuvieron en la heladería hasta cuando se oyó el disparo, así que yo no pude matarlo.

¿A quiénes se refiere señor Takeshi?

A ese chico de piel morena que converso con usted y sus amigos.

Oye Hattori, ¿es cierto lo que dice?

Así es inspector.

Gracias Hattori, ahora díganme, ¿El señor Kimura había tenido otros problemas?

Si, eran problemas amorosos. Hace unos meses, Hayato estaba saliendo con Mitsuki y de un día para otro se convirtió en el novio de Akane, Mitsuki quedo muy mal y le dijo a Hayato que lo iba a matar porque la había dejado solo porque ella tenía dinero y que él era un interesado y por eso se había convertido en el novio de Akane, y miles de cosas más.

Pero yo no lo mate, estaba en las terrazas del último piso, me quede allí un buen rato, estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche el disparo y decidí quedarme arriba.

Aun así no tiene coartada y eso la convierte en nuestra principal sospechosa.

¿Por qué quería matar a Hayato? Aunque yo le hubiera amenazado no significa que yo lo haya hecho.

Dígame, ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

Yamato, él había discutido con Hayato porque le robo una cadena de oro, Yamato se enfadó mucho y le amenazó con matarlo si no se la regresaba en una semana.

¿Es verdad eso señor Yamato?

Así es, yo le amenace diciendo que le iba a matar pero yo sería incapaz de matarlo. Además yo me encontraba afuera del centro comercial.

(-)

Oye Kaito, no crees que sea mejor irnos ya.

¿No me digas que te asustaste Aoko?

No digas tonterías, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ver este tipo de cosas.

Se supone que eres la hija de un inspector de policía.

Si pero papá solo está interesado en atrapar a Kid.

¿Está todo bien, Aoko?

Si Hakuba, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

No te preocupes, si quieres le puedo pedir al inspector si alguien puede llevarte a casa.

¿En realidad puedes hacer eso?

Claro. Ven acompáñame.

Kaito, ¿Vienes?

Si no me queda más remedio.

Inspector Megure, ¿Puede hacerme un favor?

Si Hakuba.

Puede pedirle a alguien si puede llevar a Aoko y a Kuroba a casa.

Lo hare pero primero quiero resolver este caso.

Si es así, al menos deje que se vallan a otra parte del centro comercial.

Bien, le diré a uno de mis oficiales que los acompañe a la cafetería que hay en el centro comercial.

Muchas gracias.

Takagi.

Si inspector.

Acompañe a la señorita Aoko y al señor Kuroba a la cafetería del centro comercial.

Si inspector. Síganme.

Qué bueno que Hakuba pudo sacarnos de aquí.- Pasando justo en frente de Ran.

Mira Ran, esa chica se parece bastante a ti.- Señalando a Aoko.

No creo Sonoko.

Pero si son muy parecidas y el chico que la acompaña es muy parecido a tu novio.

¿Pero qué dices Kazuha?- Sonrojándose.

(-)

Oye Kudo, ¿Ya resolviste el caso?- Acercándose a Shinichi que estaba en la escena del crimen

Aun no, aun me falta investigar algo, ¿me quieres ayudar?

Está bien.

Oye Shiho.

¿Qué quieres?

Puedes moverte tu pie un poco hacia la izquierda.

¿Por qué?

Hay algo al lado de tu pie.

Está bien.- Moviendo el pie.

-Tomando el objeto.- Parece un aro.

¿Un aro?

Si, al parecer es de nuestro asesino.

¿Y qué harás con él?

Este aro nos dará la identidad del culpable.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Según lo que escuche, la victima forcejeo con su asesino, entonces nuestro asesino tiene una oreja lastimada.

¿Cómo sabes eso? El aro puede ser de cualquier parte.

Pero este tipo de aros son exclusivos para las orejas.

Comprendo, así que sabes quién es el asesino.

Ya conozco su identidad.


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Simbología**_

Letra normal.- lo que dicen

_Cursiva y "..."- _Lo que piensan

* * *

><p>Oye Kudo, ¿Ya resolviste el caso?- Acercándose a Shinichi que estaba en la escena del crimen<p>

Aun no, aun me falta investigar algo, ¿me quieres ayudar?

Está bien.

Oye Shiho.

¿Qué quieres?

Puedes moverte tu pie un poco hacia la izquierda.

¿Por qué?

Hay algo al lado de tu pie.

Está bien.- Moviendo el pie.

-Tomando el objeto.- Parece un aro.

¿Un aro?

Si, al parecer es de nuestro asesino.

¿Y qué harás con él?

Este aro nos dará la identidad del culpable.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Según lo que escuche, la victima forcejeo con su asesino, entonces nuestro asesino tiene una oreja lastimada.

¿Cómo sabes eso? El aro puede ser de cualquier parte.

Pero este tipo de aros son exclusivos para las orejas.

Comprendo, así que sabes quién es el asesino.

Ya conozco su identidad.

Qué bueno ahora me voy a sentar, estoy muy aburrida

* * *

><p>Shiho Miyano.<p>

¿Qué?

Ese es tu nombre.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Veo que ya ni recuerdas a tu mejor amigo de infancia.

¿Saguru?

Vaya al menos recuerdas mi nombre.

Lo lamento, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

12 años.

¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo?

Bueno, primero me fui a Inglaterra y me convertí en detective.

Así que el chico que se pasaba el tiempo leyendo a Sherlock Holmes se convirtió en detective, no me sorprende

Tu carácter ha cambiado demasiado, recuerdo que eras una chica muy dulce, ¿Qué le sucedió?

En realidad, ni yo lo sé.

¿Y qué hiciste después de que te marchaste a Estados Unidos?

Me convertí en científica.

Eso era de esperarse, te pasabas leyendo libros sobre química y física, también sobre famosos científicos y cosas así.

Pero no todo es bueno.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Nada, nada, solo es que pensé en voz alta.

Bien, después continuamos platicando, debo resolver un caso.

* * *

><p>Inspector.<p>

Dime Hakuba.

¿No le parece extraño que el arma y el asesino hayan desaparecido?

A decir verdad, sí. Pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque si en verdad fue un robo, el ladrón hubiera tirado el arma y salir huyendo, pero en cambio se fue con el arma y todo lo robado.

Pero si fue un robo, el ladrón no se tomaría la molestia de dejar el arma si no ocupo guantes, sería un descuido de su parte.

Tiene razón, inspector, pero si colocamos el robo como asesinato premeditado.

Eso explicaría la ausencia del arma, pero, ¿Por qué hacerlo en el centro comercial? Si yo hubiera sido el asesino elegiría un mejor lugar que este, como un callejón donde nadie me viera.

¿Pero si este lugar fuera significativo para el asesino?- Dijo un chico con gorra y lentes obscuros.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Si nos ponemos a investigar los accidentes ocurridos durante los últimos 5 años, aparecen 5 choques de vehículos, un incendio, dos robos a joyerías y un suicidio.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver eso con el caso?- Dijo el inspector

Tiene que ver en la razón del asesinato, porque en uno de esos accidentes, murió un familiar del asesino y lo más probable es que el responsable de dicho accidente sea el señor Hayato Kimura.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, muchacho?

Así es.

No le crea inspector, es solo un muchacho que se cree detective, déjemelo a mí, yo le diré quien es el asesino.

Está bien, Mouri.

La asesina es usted señorita Mitsuki.

¿Qué dice? Es imposible que yo lo haya matado, además no era necesario que lo matara, ya que lo había superado y había comenzado a salir con alguien.

Veo que el famosísimo Kogoro Mouri no puede resolver este caso, que lastima. Empiezo a suponer que alguien resolvía los casos por usted.

No digas tonterías, ¿Quién resolvería los casos? Solo yo, ya que soy un gran detective.

Bien, si lo es resuelva el caso.

Ya te dije la asesina es la señorita Mitsuki.

Se equivoca, la señorita Mitsuki no es la asesina.

¿Entonces quién es?

Es el señor Yamato, él es asesino.

¿Qué dices muchacho? Es imposible que yo lo haya hecho, además yo estaba afuera del centro comercial.

Señor Yamato, usted pudo hacerlo perfectamente, eso de que estaba en otro lugar es una farsa, siempre estuvo cerca de la víctima, la seguía desde cerca para que no se escapara a ningún lado.

No diga tonterías.

No son tonterías, si no tuviera vigilada a la víctima no sabría donde se encontraba para matarla.

Le digo que yo no lo mate, yo estaba afuera del centro comercial

Eso es lo que usted quiere que creamos, usted pudo seguir a la víctima hasta aquí, hasta que encontró el momento justo para matarlo, luego se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a fuera del centro comercial.

Está inventando cosas.

Dígame señor Yamato, ¿Qué le sucedió a su oreja?

Nada.

Veo que usted llevaba un aro pero se lo sacaron de un tirón.

¿Eso que tiene que ver con el caso?- Dijo el inspector

Recuerdan que nuestra victima forcejeo con su asesino.

Sí.

La víctima durante el forcejeo le arranco el aro de la oreja a nuestro asesino y el señor Yamato tiene un corte en su oreja producto del forcejeo.

No puedes acusarme así, no tienes pruebas.

¿Estás seguro? Esto fue lo que encontré en la escena del crimen, un aro especial para la oreja, es el mismo que usted siempre usaba, ya que sus amigos me lo confirmaron. Si se analiza la sangre que tiene es probable que se encuentre su sangre.

No significa nada, yo estuve cerca de ahí y el aro se me enredo con un hilo y tire haciendo que se saliera. Además el asesino llevaba una gabardina negra, sombrero negro y lentes.

Nosotros nunca les dijimos como iba vestido el asesino, solo que se cambió de ropa. Entonces ¿Cómo lo sabe?

…-

Señor Yamato, ¿Qué es lo que trae en la bolsa?

Nada que le interese.

¿No me diga que dentro de esa bolsa se encuentra la ropa que ocupo y el arma?

Me rindo, si yo fui que mato a Hayato.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo Akane

Mi hermana.

¿Tú hermana?

Sí, mi hermana menor, Yumiko. Ella era la novia de Hayato, pero hace dos años él la dejo porque había conocido a una chica que era de familia adinerada, dejo a mi hermana solo por dinero. Ella quedo muy mal y se suicidó en este lugar, ya que aquí fue su primera cita con él. Entonces me fui de aquí y regrese hace 6 meses, me entere de que él había salido con Mitsuki y la dejo por Akane que tenía dinero, no quería que la historia se repitiese así que decidí matarlo, ya que él fue causante de que mi hermana se suicidara.

Bien señor Yamato, acompáñenos.

* * *

><p>Muy bien hecho muchacho, ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?<p>

¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de quién es?- Dijo un hombre de cabello castaño obscuro.

Pero si es Subaru Okiya.- Dijo Ran.

Si tienes razón.

¿Crees que puedes engañar a las personas con una gorra y unos lentes obscuros?

No, pero a resultado mejor de lo que pensé.

¿No crees que sea hora de mostrar tu rostro? Detective de secundaria Shinichi Kudo.

Vaya, es demasiado fácil engañar a las personas.- Sacándose los lentes.- Pero no a ti.- Sacándose la gorra.- A la reina del disfraz, Sharon Vineyard.- Okiya se saca la máscara.- O mejor dicho, Vermouth.


	10. Aviso

Hola lectores y lectoras de fanfiction, queria decirles que tengo en mente que ustedes elijan cual quieren que sea el capitulo 9. Me explico, he estado viendo lo que escribi y no me gusto mucho, entonces se me ocurrio la idea de que ustedes elijan, cual de las dos opciones.

Las votaciones las aremos en la pagina que cree, búsquenla en Facebook como Fanfics by MichBelen y les aparecera .

Si no lo encuentran, es el de la foto en que aparece conan e Inuyasha.

Tambien se me ocurriero que en la opcion 2 aparezca Akemi, asi como: La policia japonesa le a ocultado varias cosas, Agente Black, una de ellas es que Akemi, nunca murio, fue un montaje que hicimos...

Les parece esa idea, bien si es asi escribanlo en mi pagina de facebook.

Nos leemos.

Hasta la proxima.


	11. Aviso 2

Bien lectores, ya he subido la segun opcion a mi pagina de Facebook, si no la han podido encontrar aun, comuníquense conmigo a atraves de un Private Messaging y yo les ayudare.

Bien, espero que les guste y puedan votar por las opciones.

Nos leemos.

Hasta la proxima


End file.
